TSL Directory
'Ark 1' *The Starting Ark, with the Various amounts of battles, losses. The battle of the Soramaru clan and Keyome Tasanagi results into a internation mob war, battles within the city break up friendships and even spark new ones. ~Completed~ *Ark1 Episode 1 The Dragon vs The Wolf *Ark1 Episode 2 The corrupt *Ark1 Episode 3 Broken bonds *Ark1 Episode 4 Blinded eyes *Ark1 Episode 5 A Yakuza's way *Ark1 Episode 6 The Day After: Kirei's House/Kirei's Club *Ark1 Episode 6 Part 2 NurseAsami Takes Care of Kirei's Wounds *Ark 1 Episode 7 Recontruction *Ark1 Episode 8 The Beauty Of Difference *Ark 1 Episode 9 The Lion Vs the Wolf *Ark 1 Episode 10 Kirei's Mission *Ark 1 Episode 10 Kirei's Mission Part 2 *Ark 1 Episode 11: Unlikely Curcumstances *Ark 1 Episode 12 - "A meeting... or two." *Ark 1 Episode 13 Lions and Dogs *Ark1 Episode 14 Reunited: "Kirei-chan" and "Matsuo-kun" *Ark1 Episode 15 Kirei's Return To Donnie's Penthouse *Ark 1 Episode 16 Invariability. The Wolf and the Viper *Ark 1 Episode 17 Supercilious *Ark 1 Episode 18 Radiant Covenant *Ark 1 Episode 19 Discussions at the Host club *Ark 1 Episode 20 ARK 1 FINAL 'Ark 2' Ark 2, it has been two months since the russians invaded Kasaihana, the 2nd ark within the YMRP storlyline. After the Russians and the Armada raged through the city the forces of Kasaihana city battled them off long enough for the young chairmen to destory Danchou and his plans. Now that the city is calm again something else is stirring. Vigilante pop ups, the Aramda still lingers, and a new deity of darkness has shown face? How will it end. ~Completed~ *Ark 2 Episode 1: A "New" Threat *Ark 2 Episode 2: The Geisha and the Men in Masks *Ark 2: Episode 3: The Death of Donnie Yun? *Ark 2 Episode 4: The Bond that Blossomed: Kirei and Nami *Ark 2 Episode 5: Similar Pains *Ark 2 Episode 6: The Metting Between The Lion and The Wolf Mutual Agreements *Ark 2 Episode 7: So What Is Bad To You? *Ark 2 Episodes 8: Heated Confrontation A God, The Snow, and The Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 9: Explosive *Ark 2 Episode 10: Fuckin Plasma? *Ark 2 Episode 11: The First Step To War *Ark 2 Episode 12: To The Carnival We Go! *Ark 2 Episode 13: The Wolf and the White Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 14: Ignorance Is Bliss *Ark 2 Episode 15: Stand Off *Ark 2 Episode 16: Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Yin and Yang *Ark 2 Episode 17: Looking At You Through The Glass *Ark 2 Episode 18: Double Agents (( WARNING..XXX )) *Ark 2 Episode 19: Registured Nurse and Local Hero UNITE! *Ark 2 Episdoe 20: The Reaper of Crushing. *Ark 2 Episode 21: When Darkness Consumes. Lend..a Hand! *Ark 2 Episode 22: GMRF Survival Conquest Addition Part 1 *Ark 2 Episode 22: "Simply Because You Understand.." *Ark 2 Episode 24: Limit Breaker. Keyome vs Oni *Ark 2 Episode 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 26: GMAF Surivial Conquest Addition Part 3 *Ark 2 Episode 27: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 4 *Ark 2 Episode 28: GMAF XXX Edition (WARNING...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK) *Ark 2 Episode 29: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 5 *Ark 2 Episode 30: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 7 *Ark 2 Episode 31: GMAF Finals ( Donnie vs Neko ) *Ark 2 Episode 32: GMAF Finals Part Part 2 (Tag Team Match) *Ark 2 Episode 33: GMAF Finals Part 2 ( Cop vs Wolf ) *Ark 2 Episode 34: Final Man vs A God 'Ark 3' Ark 3, The Calm after the storm is what it could be called after the fercious battle in Ark 2 against Tanaban. Now a full Year later in this Ark Donnie finally reclamied his title as the rightful leader of the Soramaru Clan, ulitmately turning it into a full Corporate busniess. Isabel continued with her role as running her clan, and doing so perfectly. The Super Cop and his girl friend have been living happily since the tournament, and Even a new Young Hero has entered the cast by the Name of Ryu. Young and egar he throws himself right into the fray of the growing Yun Corp. Even Keyome Tasanagi seemes to be Running his clan perfectly. But..... Nothing stays peaceful within this hell of a city. An Old Anti-Terrorist Unit Goes Rogue becoming the biggest threat to the city forcing everyone from all different sides to work together to stop these Titans '''of '''Force.... ~Completed~ *Ark 3 Episode 1: A Wolf In The Black Widows Web *Ark 3 Episode 2: The Color Red *Ark 2 Episode 3: Rap Battles and Being Bored *Ark 3 Episode 4 Hunting Below Zero... *Ark 3 Episode 5 I Wont Be So Weak Next Time... *Ark 3 Episod 6: Sending Your Brothers Home *Ark 3 Episode 7: The Prodigy *Ark 3 Episode 8: In Death Comes Truth *Ark 3 Episode 9: A Power Like No Other *Ark 3 Episode 10: Reunions and Work *Ark 3 Episode 11: The Fallen bird... *Ark 3 Episode 12: Shocking Pay Back *Ark 3 Episode 13: Making A Truce *Ark 3 Episode 14: Spider-Man Complex Part 1: The Beginning *Ark 3 Episode 15: 2 For 25 Oz's *Ark 3 Episode 16: Kagemaru Forever... *Ark 3 Episode 17: The Spider-Man Complex: Remorse and Resolve *Ark 3 Episode 18: I'm Not A Bully *Ark 3 Episode 19: Iron Man & Peter Parker *Ark 3 Episode 20: The Rise of a Chairman *Ark 3Episode 21: Welcome To The Business *Ark 3 Episode 22: Monster Vs Monster *Ark 3 Episode 23: A Date Or A Meeting...? *Ark 3 Episode 24: Shit Isnt Free... *Ark 3 Episode 25: Tonight ( Best You Ever Had ) (Warning: XXX ? ) *Ark 3 Episode 26: The Dream Team *Ark 3 Episode 27: Odd Discovery *Ark 3 Episode 28: The End Or A Beginning? *Ark 3 Epsiode 29: The Catalyst *Ark 3 Episode 30: Tony n' Pete Kick' It *Ark 3 Episode 31: The Egale vs The Boar *Ark 3 Episode 32: Sneaking Out *Ark 3 Episode33: First Day Babysitting *Ark 3 Episode 34: Finding Out Truths From Deceptions...Is It To Late To Cancel? *Ark 3 Episode 35: Tribal Attractions... *Ark 3 Episode 36: The Flint Of The Fire *Ark 3 Episode 37: Master Splinter Sewer Rats *Ark 3 Episode 38: Battle Above The Waters *Ark 3 Episode 39: Battle below The Waters, The Return Of the Tin Man *Ark 3 Episode 40: Supercop vs The Oni Slayer *Ark 3 Episode 41: Investigations Of Void *Ark 3 Episode 42: Illusions A Granger *Ark 3 Episode 43: 12 steps ahead of you FINAL 'Ark 4' *Ark 4 Episode 1: Chronometricphobia Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 2: You Cafty Bastard! (You cheeky dick woffle : O ) *Ark 4 Episode 3: Welcome To The Kagemaru Clan *Ark 4 Episode 4: The Light To The Darkness *Ark 4 Episode 5: Goku vs Uub: The Final Test? *Ark 4 Episode 6: Grand Daddy Meanie Face Lends A Hand. *Ark 4 Episode 7: Anna Are You Okay? You Okay? You Okay Anna? *Ark 4 Episode 8: The Kid vs The Gaul *Ark 4 Episode 9: The Wet Dog and The Pig *Ark 4 Episode 10: Drop It Like Its Hot The Court Room of Trolls *Ark 4 Episode 11: The Two Padas *Ark 4 Episode 12: To Better Ones Self... *Ark 4 Episode 13: Teach Me to Bare My Fangs Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 14: Teach Me To Bare My Fangs Part 2 *Ark 4 Episode 15: Mind Over Matter. Always. *Ark 4 Episode 16: Evil Hands *Ark 4 Episode 17: Blooming Flower Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 18: Teach me to bare my fangs Part 3 *Ark 4 Episode 19: A Dragon's Rebirth *Ark 4 Episode 20: Phase One: Martial Law *Ark4 Episode 21: Deadily Deals With An Angel *Ark 4: Episode 22: I Don't Like Surprises *Ark 4: Episode 23: If I Don't, Who Will? *Ark 4 Episode 24: Phase Two, Domination *Ark 4 Episode 25: Times A Changing *Ark 4 Episode 26: A Day In The Life *Ark 4 Episode 27: The Mourning of a Painful Anniversary *Ark 4 Episode 28: Building Soramaru *Ark4 Episode 29: Sit Down's *Ark4 Episode 30: Growing His Claws *Ark 4 Episode 31: Harder Than Stone *Ark 4 Episode 32: Blooming Flower Part 2 'General Clan Page' Within the city of KasaiHana the many Yakuza clan's that run them are all over the place. Doing what they pretty much want and feel like doing. Living on nothing but there Brutal tactics and Moral codes that they have formed within amongst each other. *Yakuza Clan's 'Grand Martial Arts Federation ( GMAF)' The Grand Martial Arts Federation or ( GMAF) is a fictional world-wide martial arts competition that is held infrequently and is hosted by they Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan. It draws renowned fighters from all around the globe to fight and battle it out for the prize money and worldwide fame. *Grand Martial Arts Federation Information Page 'Kasaihana City Information' *KasaiHana City *Old New York 'Special Metals Used Within YMRP' *Vibranium *Ragnainium/Ragnite *Adamantiumexrite 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 1' *Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-2-2013 *Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-3-2013 *Kasahana city NEWS REPORT 1-4-2012 *Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-8-2013 *Kasaihana City NEWS REPORT 1-9-2013 *KashaiHana City New's Report Ark 1 Final 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 2' *KasaiHana News Report (2/1/2013) 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 3' ~Not available at this time~ 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 4' *News Report Ark 4 4/13/2013 'Everything KPD' *KasaiHana Police Department *Detectives of KasaiHana CIty 'Everything Yakuza ' *Yakuza Clan's *Jingi: The Yakuza Code of Ethics 'Gangs Within Kasaihana City' (( Everyone can make up to 1 gang per character, the gang application will be made for those who are intrested in making some. Please do not edit the actually gang application page. Thank you, make your gang reasonable and try to make them unique.)) *Gang Creation Template *YMRP Gangs 'Abilities ' The Ablites you must always ask an Admin for Permerssion. . *General Ability page and rules *YMRP Energy System *The Z-Human Project *Pada Virus *YMRP Cyborgs *YMRP Nanomachines *Peak Human 'Everything Oni' *Oni Blood Lines *The History Of the Demon God's 'Everything Tenchi' *Tenchi Soul *Shinto Gods 'YMRP Races' *Humans Evolution *Peak Human *Metahuman 'Useable NPC Characters' (('' If you have a NPC that has some important value please make a bio of them and put them here. Also Make sure you ask the creator's permission for said NPC before using them. Thank You)) Kagemaru Clan *Alex Stone Soramaru Clan *Zero and Hunter (RETIRED Q_Q) *Tadao Ikeda Wakahisa Clan *Daichi & Daiki Takenaka ChiTori Clan *Zelo Lee KPD Members *James Austin Briggs *Ezekiel "Stone Fist" Jackson *Nicolus "Nick" Chang Non-Clan NPC's *Ochigi Ryoji *Chris "Adam" Micheals *Dr. Hideo *Miazaki Chihana *Deus Titan Force *Thomas Flint *Venetrix Flint *Drankin *Zetsui Ryukiri Government Agents * James Austin Briggs * Agent Angel Unfinished Bios *Naideen Shusai 'Usable NPC Clans' '''You have the full option of picking your own clan. But, if you wish to start up your own. Here are 3 avaliable clans that you may pick from. Talk to an Admin, we will allow you to alter certain aspects to fit the clan around your wishes to an extent. ' *Daiyamondo Clan (Diamond Clan) *Utsukushii Clan (Beauty Clan) *Ryourishite Clan (Cooking/Cuisine Clan) 'Role-Play Character Page' This is the page where all of the characters created will be listed. Simply a Data file on who's in the RP. *Role-Play Characters 'YMRP Rooms' *YMRP IMVU Rooms Category:Information Category:CHAIRMEN Category:KPD Category:Kagemaru Category:Soramaru Category:New's reports Category:Yakuza Category:OYabun Category:Clans Category:NPC Category:Vigilante Category:Civilian Category:YMRP Category:Abilites Category:ARK 1 Category:ARK 2 Category:Aniki Category:Article management templates Category:Chairwomen Category:Celebrity Category:Chitori Category:Cyborg Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:Detective Category:Site administration Category:KPD Police Force Category:Hadou Category:Ex-KPD Category:Sex Category:Fighting styles Category:Fighting character type Category:Metals Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:Retired Bio Category:Cydriod Category:Angels Category:Ryoji Family Category:RPC